Painful
by ahhGirllxx
Summary: sequel to UNFAITHFUL! Hermione regrets her relationship with Draco? Ron's diary in story! R&R although rubbish story!


hello again! this is going to be yet another oneshot, but it's a sequel to UNFAITHFUL. and yet again, sorry in advance. it's a horrible story, but please R&R. and this story name is called Painful, as idk what story name would be good enough. LOL.  


* * *

PAINFUL.

REWIND 

2weeks later, Hermione came back and found a dead Ron on the floor. Next to him was a letter, and as she read it, the tears flowed down her face.

Dear Hermione, my love, I do not know what to call you any more. Are you still my lover, my wife, my best friend? Every night, I cry myself to sleep. Seeing you only makes my heart ache. I known when have I lost, which is now. I had cancer and it was in the early stages. But seeing you and Malfoy together, it makes me want to not get it treated even more. I have tried to scream at you, shout at you to look at what you have in front of you, but I have realised that Malfoy and you might have been a better couple than me and you. Sure, we had our happy times. But that was before our wedding. Till now, I still do not have the reason as to why you hated our marriage. It makes me so confused. In my heart, I know that if Malfoy ever hurt you, I will be there with open arms, welcoming you back. Hugging you tightly, making love with you. But i know that I have failed in my mission. I did not want you to be angry or upset, so I have refrained from telling Harry and the others. I will always have your welfare at heart. It kills me seeing you hurt. I had came back when you and Malfoy were sleeping on our bed. That was our anniversary. Our last anniversary when I'm alive, to be exact. I had made my trip short, just to have our time alone. But I was foolish, thinking that you will remember our anniversary, and also staying in with me. All I'm begging of you now, is to be happy forever. I will be like an angel guarding you, helping you when you fall, comforting you when you are hurt. Just remember, I will always love you.  
Love,  
Ron.

END REWIND

Hermione dropped the letter and started crying. She did not know what to do at all. She sat on her bed and thought of all the small little things that Ron had did for her.

All his gifts; which she had dispose of secretly as she had thought Draco's gifts were better. Seriously, a photo frame or a diamond ring? No sane woman would have chosen a photo frame over a ring. All his love; even though she had cheated on him, he still did not once cheated on her. Hermione frowned at that thought. She quickly went over to his bedside table and yanked open the second drawer. Ron's diary sat there, very worn out. She started to flip the pages. Diary of Ron Weasely.

_2nd January; 1996._  
OMG! Hermione gave me a diary today to write stuff inside. Exactly what stuff am i suppose to write? till then, Ron.

_8th September; 1996._  
today has got to be the HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I GOT MARRIED WITH HERMIONE TODAY!! hello, Mrs. Weasley. haha. till then, Ron.

(A/N: you can start playing Teardrops on a guitar by Taylor Swift here[:)

_5th March; 1997._  
Hermione's acting weird now days. She keeps leaving the house early and coming back late. What should I do? till then, Ron.

_10th July; 1997. _  
My stomach hurts badly. I think I shall go to St. Mungo's later to check. It has been hurting badly since a few months ago. I feel like asking the aurors to check up what's with Hermione.. till then, Ron.

_15th July; 1997._  
i just found out.. i have stomach cancer. the St. Mungo's people had asked me to go for treatment but i have declined. you know why? HERMIONE'S (YES, MY HERMIONE) IS HAVING AN AFFAIR. she went out on 12th July to The Jazz. i know that, as my muggle friend (i have a muggle friend!) Will had asked me to meet him there for a chat. When i went there, i saw her acting sluttily and sexily with OMG someone with platinum blond hair. can you even guess who's that? Draco fucking MALFOY. the stupid ferret. omg i am so angry. i don't even want to write already. till then, Ron.

_8th September; 1997._  
today is Hermione's and my anniversary. She came home late again. I had made reservations and all that. simple note. she forgot about our anniversary. i don't even want to write about it. it hurts too badly. i cant take it anymore. St. Mungo's has been asking me alot to go for treatment. every time the letters from the owls came, i threw the letters into the fire. till then, Ron.

_12th January; 1998._  
Harry asked me and Hermione to go over to celebrate Ginny's pregnancy today. I went alone. Hermione said she was busy. BUSY, i tell you. when i came back, i screamed at her and stuff. but she had always won me in the screaming match. she then sent a letter of apology to Ginny and left the house again. till then, Ron.

_5th June; 1998. _  
i have been promoted to assistant head auror! i am so happy. but still sad and angry that Hermione is still cheating on me. what have Malfoy got that i don't? Money, i know. but i am working hard to earn money! Harry, who is the head auror btw, asked me at work today if there was anything wrong with me and Hermione. i just smiled a big fake smile at him and assured him nothing was wrong. till then, Ron.

(A/N: you can start playing All because of you by Neyo now[:)

_10th July; 1998. _  
St. Mungo's tell me that i have not enough time to live left. i just shrugged it off. What use is there to live on when your wife is cheating on you, right? i have decided to let her live on with Malfoy. i will not stoop to his level to fight with him and complain to the whole world. i will be a good husband no matter what. i will not go out and have stupid flings, stupid random romps here and there. I think deep in Hermione's heart, she still loves me. So i will continue to not care about her outside flings and romps. till then, Ron.

_21st August; 1998. _  
i have been sent to Italy for a business meeting. i told Hermione about it and she just nodded absentmindedly. Never mind. i will be back on 7th December. not sure is it night or day too. till then, Ron.

_7th September._  
I'mback home about 7.30pm at night. went to eat dinner alone, before apparating back. I placed my briefcase at the door, and went to bathe. outside, i could hear some noises like screaming and moaning. when i came back out 15mins later, holding my wand (in case something was in my house, like a Death Eater?), i saw Hermione and Draco sleeping peacefully under the blankets on our bed..

Hermione, who had been crying very hard as she read the pages, turned the last page and saw an envelop. She opened the envelop and saw a drawing inside. And her heart practically break at that drawing. During their honeymoon, they had went to America. An artist had help them draw their picture. In the picture, they look so perfect, so like a couple.

FLASHBACK 

Ron was eating an vanilla ice cream cone when Hermione suddenly yanked him over to a old man.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Let's have our picture drawn! It will be like our honeymoon picture. please..?"

"Fine"  
FLASHBACK (A/N: sorry, my this flashback like very stupid ._.)

Just then, there was a 'pop' and Draco Malfoy appeared in the room. He saw Hermione crying, Ron's dead body on the floor and quickly ran over to her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" His concern voice ringing through her mind.

"I did wrong, Malfoy...", she quickly explained everything to Draco.

As Draco heard the story, he sighed and said ''Weasely is a bastard'' a lot of times. Finally, he weighed the pros and cons before finally deciding on a decision.

"Well, babe? I think that you should still be with me. At least I would be able to give you happiness. And not be a mope around like Weasel there."

Hermione turned her head around to see him. She suddenly felt angry all of a sudden and stood up.

"No! You do not understand. He was and IS my love! No, listen to me, Draco! Stop, ahhhh. Stop kissing my neck! Just leave me alone. Can't you understand that I did wrongly? And not Ron?"

Draco placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so grey stormy eyes met guilty brown eyes. "Yes, i understand. That's why I am giving you the chance to leave. Hermione, I think that both you and him are meant for each other. Not me and you. Do what you can do to amend, ok?"

"Thank you, Draco... I will do it now. I love you."

And before Draco knew what she was talking, she took out her wand, pointed it at herself and said "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Finally, the story is done? R&R please[: i know it's bad D:


End file.
